Caminando hacia el futuro
by BriLorens
Summary: El amor es la base de toda relación de pareja, pero el camino juntos se labra día a día por medio de la madurez y apoyo mutuo. Cada persona posee un mundo alrededor suyo, pero no todos saben compartirlo y adecuarse al otro. Fácil de planificar, difícil de lograr cuando se entra entre la juventud y la adultez. Parejas: [KagaKuro] [AoKi] [MidoTaka] [MuraAka] [HimuIzu]
1. Chapter 1

**Género:** Comedia/ Familiar/ Drama

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de personajes/ M-PREG

Creador de personajes: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Autora de la historia: Brida Lorens _(Azuna-chan21)_

 **Parejas principales:** Kagami x Kuroko, Aomine x Kise, Midorima x Takao, Murasakibara x Akashi, Himuro x Izuki

Parejas secundarias: Miyaji x Hayama, Nijimura x Haizaki, Kiyoshi x Hanamiya

* * *

CAMINANDO HACIA EL FUTURO

—Capítulo 1—

 **Avecinados problemas**

* * *

~1~

¿Justo tenía que ser él? De todos los exitosos cirujanos que había en Japón, precisamente a Midorima Shintarō —aún en residencia— le tocaba operar al paciente Takao del corazón. No sabía diagnóstico, solo se tuvo que conformar con el diagnóstico del anterior doctor, que había estado atendiendo a su compañero, y supuestamente lo iba a operar, pero un percance familiar lo dejaba a cargo ahora a él. En camino al área de emergencia, su asistente le alcanzó la tablilla con toda la información necesaria: El nombre de los doctores y ayudantes, y en qué sala de operaciones le tocaría.

Midorima frotó su sien varias veces, la presión de la situación comenzaba a perturbarlo sin entender cómo diablos Takao Kazunari había caído allí. "Si sufría del corazón ¿Cómo estuvo jugando básquet hasta el último año de preparatoria? Es un idiota", se dijo para sí, mas no había tiempo para pensar en los por menores. Se acomodó sus lentes y fue con más prisa al sótano de la clínica; era momento de realizar la cirugía.

Entró a la sala y vio a Kazunari adormilado, hace unos minutos había estado delirando. El anestesiólogo ya le había inyectado la anestesia después de realizar rápidas pruebas, Takao estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, a pesar del sofoco que le presionaba el pecho.

—Ya le pusimos los implementos necesarios. Estamos listos, Midorima-san —dijo una de las enfermeras.

El aludido se puso los guantes y se acercó a su ex compañero, quien hace algunos años fue uno de sus mejores amigos, salvo que nunca tuvo la honestidad suficiente para decírselo.

—Bisturí. —Midorima pidió.

* * *

~2~

Las conversaciones a medias no eran de su agrado, nunca lo habían sido. Kuroko dejó caer la toalla, con la cual se había secado el cabello, y salió del cuarto en busca de su pareja. Bajó apresurado las escaleras tratando de alcanzarlo —inclusive se saltó varias gradas para agilizar el tramo—. Trataría de convencerlo de llegar a un acuerdo mutuo, simplemente no pasaría por alto ese día que era especial por su gran significado; era su aniversario número 3.

Por desgracia, el trabajo de Kagami de nuevo se interponía entre los planes que había hecho Tetsuya días antes. Había pensado en darle una sorpresa, pero sus ánimos drenaron cuando el pelirrojo salió muy temprano y volvió casi al anochecer. No le contestó el teléfono en todo el día y, en ese momento, pretendía salir nuevamente por una emergencia en la línea.

—Kagami-kun, ¿y si voy a tu trabajo? —Propuso.

—No, Kuroko, estoy de turno. —Repitió el mayor con más dureza—. No puedes aparecerte con una canasta de picnic y sonreír. ¿Quieres que me despidan?

—A veces sí —murmuró.

Ciertamente, Kuroko Tetsuya estaba harto del trabajo de Kagami. ¿Bombero?; ¿Ayudar a los demás?; ¿Adrenalina?; eso era lo que menos le interesaba, su preocupación se enfocaba el riesgo que su novio pasaba a diario. Estaba exhausto de vivir pendiente de los noticieros y del celular, por si acaso lo llamaban avisando que el pelirrojo se había accidentado en el incendio, como ya había pasado anteriores veces, aunque felizmente nada grave.

Innumerables veces le insistió que se cambiara de trabajo, pero siempre recibió un no rotundo como respuesta. Su actitud no era por egoísmo, pero ya habría —más adelante— otro voluntario que se inscribiera en el cuerpo de bomberos japonés. Además, si el asunto fuera por cuestión de adrenalina, él mismo haría el sacrificio de gastar todos sus ahorros y le compraría una moto a Kagami para zanjar su necesidad de emoción.

—Ya me voy, quizás venga a las nueve. —Retomó la conversación Kagami. El pelirrojo tomó sus pertenencias y caminó a la puerta—. Quizás venga antes, depende. —Continuó.

—Está bien. Nos vemos —respondió serio. Tetsuya no saldría de estar a la defensiva.

—Kuroko, ¿de nuevo nos vamos a pelear por lo mismo?

—Que te vaya muy bien, Kagami-kun —dijo de manera sarcástica, asintiendo a la pregunta contraria indirectamente.

Tetsuya subió las escaleras sin esperar la respuesta de su novio y, segundos después, se escuchó el fuerte azote de la puerta —de la recámara principal la cual compartían—. Efectivamente, otra vez se pelearían por el mismo tema: Ese maldito trabajo.

* * *

~3~

Los vuelos de larga distancia eran agotadores, pero se remuneraban con una muy buena paga a fin de mes. Kise Ryōta lo sabía y, por eso, no vacilaba al aceptar los pesados recorridos de un extremo a otro de Japón. Eso también beneficiaba a sus horas de vuelo y pronto alcanzaría el rango suficiente para hacer sus primeros vuelos internacionales. Eso le emocionaba, aunque no lo comentara con mucha gente.

Pestañeó unas cuantas veces dentro del taxi, el sueño le ganaba. Pagó el cargo con una de sus tarjetas de crédito y bajó sin olvidar, por suerte, su pequeña maleta. Nada le relajaba más que pensar en una ducha caliente para bajar la tensión de sus hombros. Kise sonrió apenas y entró al condominio residencial. El portero lo saludó y le dio el correo que su pareja nunca recogía por flojera. Ryōta bufó y, a mala gana, los recibió.

Apenas entró al departamento, tiró la correspondencia a la mesa del comedor y pasó a prender la cafetera. No había tiempo para dormir, el corte de mes se acercaba y era momento de hacer los balances, aunque no fuera su mayor pasatiempo. Él había recibido los recibos, por lo que él mismo tendría que abrirlos y leerlos, era una regla. Aomine Daiki, por eso, nunca tomaba las cartas que veía en el buzón, bastante conveniente.

Sin embargo, no había a quién reclamarle. Cada vez que llegaba, Daiki no estaba o viceversa. Hace más de una semana y media que no se veían, haciendo la convivencia inútil. La razón para mudarse juntos había sido precisamente el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Kise prendió la terma, el agua calentaría en 30 minutos. Se desvistió y tomó del ropero una de sus batas. Se la ajustó con un nudo a la cadera, le resultaba realmente cómodo andar de esa forma por, lo que consideraba, su hogar. Dejó la puerta abierta del cuarto y fue a la cocina a servirse una taza de café bien cargado. Aomine no ingería café, eso le era un alivio, porque no se acababa los filtrantes ni los sobres.

Llevó su café pasado al baño y lo colocó encima del soporte externo de la bañera, que había mandado a colocar específicamente para ese uso. También colocó los sobres, un lapicero y una libreta sobre la tapa del inodoro. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Abrió el grifo y esperó a que la tina estuviera llena hasta la mitad. La cerró al ver la cantidad ideal y se quitó bata metiéndose inmediatamente después. El agua caliente fue un elixir para sus músculos sentidos.

—Ah~~, esto es vida —dijo mientras hundía su cuerpo aún más.

El agua le llegó al borde del cuello. Kise relajó los hombros y dio un gran suspiro. Había estado esperando por días estar en la comodidad de su baño, era su lugar favorito. Se estiró y tomó un sorbo del café antes de dejarlo nuevamente en su sitio. Bajó la mesa empotrada en la pared y revisó el primer recibo. Abrió el sobre y colocó la basura sobre la mesilla.

—Me pregunto por qué la luz viene tan alta si Aominecchi dice que no usa nada —dijo entre dientes—. Encima ha subido, 120 dólares del fantasma eléctrico.

Ryōta anotó en la libreta el primer pago, de esos faltaban 20 más, aunque muchos de ellos eran en lista a parte porque contaban como gastos de sus tarjetas de crédito.

Revisó por largos minutos las cuentas y, en el proceso, escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Supuso que Aomine había llegado, pero no interrumpiría su baño por salir a saludar. Terminó su café y drenó el agua al quitar el tampón. Guardó la pequeña mesa y puso las hojas de nuevo sobre la tapa del inodoro, no quería mojar nada. Corrió la cortina y abrió la regadera para enjugarse, el continuo goteo sobre su cabello también era parte de su relajación.

Ni siquiera eres para venir a saludar , murmuró disgustado al ponerse la bata. Kise había dejado su maleta en la sala, Aomine sabía que su novio ya estaba en el departamento. Ryōta no se terminó de secar el cabello y salió del cuarto a renegar, pero se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que Daiki había llegado acompañado de su eterna mejor amiga de la infancia.

—¡Ki-chan! —Saludó enérgica—. No sabía que ya habías llegado de viaje, ¿cómo te fue en Kioto?; Allí fue tu última parada, ¿no?

—Sí —contestó hoscamente—. No quiero ser antipático, pero ¿Te vas a quedar?

Satsuki pestañeó incrédula por esa respuesta.

Kise Ryōta se consideraba así mismo un chico engreído y, hasta cierta parte, creído con gente que no consideraba importante en su vida. Vanidoso como él, ninguno. Con los años, había asentado medianamente sus prioridades en la vida y tomado algunas responsabilidades, pero aun así, seguía siendo un tipo muy inmaduro y más si se trataba del rubro emocional.

—No quise molestarte, Ki-chan, lo siento si te desperté o incomodé —dijo pausada y tranquila para no desesperarlo, se había cohibido.

Kise le restó importancia al virar los ojos y desviar su atención hacia la cocina. Los ruidos de los platos le habían avisado dónde estaba Aomine. El moreno terminó de servirse cereal en un pote y abrió la refrigeradora para sacar dos refrescos de naranja.

—¿Qué hay, Kise? —preguntó Daiki al pasar por su costado—. ¿Al fin terminaste tu ritual de baño? Ya era hora, llevabas como media hora ahí metido.

—Si estoy aquí es porque ya terminé, a veces preguntas idioteces —susurró lo último con un tono irónico—. ¿Van a demorar mucho? —preguntó ahora él.

—Oye, Satsuki ¿Qué esperas? —Daiki ignoró solemnemente la pregunta y cayó sobre el sillón al tirarse sin delicadeza—. Necesitamos resolver esto rápido.

La pelirrosa se hizo paso y apenas sonrió —esperaba una pelea por parte de ellos—. No le gustaba estar en medio de ellos cuando se comportaban de esa manera. Se acomodó al lado de Aomine y comenzó a leer los fólderes que tenía sobre el regazo, pero Ryōta al verse totalmente ignorado carraspeó parándose firme en frente de su novio.

—Estoy trabajando, Kise. —Aomine le aclaró presintiendo qué le diría.

—¿Trabajando? ¿Ahora ponerse a conversar se le llama trabajar? —Se fastidió.

—Hace una semana, Satsuki entró a la división de policía en mi área —Daiki le explicó sin enojarse, estaba esforzándose por no discutir—. Es criminóloga ¿Más tranquilo?

Aomine Daiki no era la cabeza sensata de esa casa, ni la más flexible. Al contrario, era terco y cerrado en sus ideas. Al rubio le desesperaba su forma tan cuadriculada de ver la vida, como también le incomodaba su renuente egoísmo. A pesar de vivir ya dos años juntos, a Daiki todavía le costaba compartir las cosas del departamento. También se enojaba con facilidad, estuviera o no de buen humor, era un fósforo.

Sin embargo, esa vez no le convenía explotar o gritarle, porque Kise estaba enojado y, por experiencia, sabía que era una muy mala idea seguirle la cuerda.

—Quiero conversar contigo, vamos al cuarto —Ryōta insistió repetidas veces, pero Aomine no le hizo caso excusándose en los pendientes que tenía—. ¡Daiki, solo te estoy pidiendo 5 malditos minutos! —Se desesperó—. ¿Puedes parar tus tonterías por cinco minutos?

—Tonterías tus estúpidos vuelos —contestó.

—¿Mis estúpidos vuelos? Por si no lo sabes, gracias a esos estúpidos vuelos amoblamos este asqueroso cuchitril y tenemos gastos desahogados. —Inquirió despectivamente.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Aomine tiró los papeles a la mesa de centró y se levantó del asiento—. Te recuerdo, Kise, que yo jamás te invité a vivir aquí, tú solo trajiste tus trapos.

—Me vine a vivir contigo supuestamente para afianzar la relación. —Kise le recordó el motivo principal de la mudanza—. Casi nunca nos veíamos, pero eso no ha cambiado en estos dos años por tu estúpido trabajo.

—¿Disculpa? —Ironizó antes de soltar risas incrédulas—. ¿Yo soy el problema? ¿Quién es el que se desaparece por semanas? ¿Tú o yo?

Kise no respondió a eso, pero tampoco dejó ver vacilación en su mirada. Su firmeza lo demostraba, no daría el brazo a torcer en ese momento, ya había tirado la piedra y no se retractaría con tanta facilidad.

—Yo me desaparezco, lo acepto, pero sabes algo, Aominecchi —dijo acercándose más a él—. Mi trabajo sí vale la pena y se ve al final del mes, ¿tú qué me puedes decir?

—Kise, estoy muy cansado para oír tus estupideces —respondió tajante.

—Tú no eres el único que está cansado. Vengo aquí después de una larga semana de lugar en lugar y al regresar, solo te pido cinco minutos. Cinco malditos minutos, —Repitió antes de aventar otra piedra—, pero en vez de eso, encuentro a un mediocre haciendo estupideces con su amiga de la infan-…

—¡Cállate! —Aomine gritó y le señaló el cuarto—. Lárgate a seguir oxigenándote el cerebro si lo único que vas a hacer es reventarme las pelotas.

El ex modelo suspiró pesadamente tratando de calmarse y recobrar su compostura. Admitía que solía salirse de sus casillas y menospreciar el trabajo de Aomine. Pasó una mano por su corto cerquillo tirándolo para atrás. Si no se relajaba, de nuevo terminarían disgustados y cada uno por un lado del departamento. Bufó y trató de remendar su error, pero la voz de Momoi lo exasperó.

—Dai-chan, mira he encontrado algo —dijo emocionada. Había encontrado una posible pista para hacerle seguimiento a un psicópata—. Es-…

—Cierra la maldita boca. —Kise habló dejando a Momoi sin palabras—. No puedo, Daiki, no puedo con tus estupideces —dijo derrotado—. Búscate otro empleo o terminamos.

—No lo haré, si hay alguien que debe cambiar de trabajo eres tú, —Recriminó—, y no le vuelvas a hablar a Satsuki de esa forma o te rompo la boca de un puñetazo.

—¿Crees que me da miedo que me amenaces? No te creas tanto, idiota —dijo y estiró apenas el cuello, lo miraba altivo y con un gesto prepotente.

—Lo mismo te diría yo, no te creas tanto —Utilizó sus mismas palabras—. Solo sigues siendo un estúpido niño engreído con el caprichito de pilotear aviones.

—Yo no tengo caprichos, tengo proyecciones laborales, Daiki. Una de ellas es llegar a ser un piloto reconocido y todavía me faltan años para lograrlo —dijo haciendo énfasis—. En cambio, tú vives conformándote con las migajas que te da la vida.

Aomine observó a Kise en silencio varios minutos. Ninguno bajó la mirada ante el desafío, menos Ryōta que sabía exactamente dónde hincarle cuando perdía la paciencia.

—Vámonos, Satsuki, —Había sido suficiente, Aomine cortó el contacto visual y recogió los papeles de la mesa—, trabajaremos en la oficina.

Momoi acató la orden sin protestar. Se colocó nuevamente su cartera y salió a pasos rápidos de ese departamento. La bomba estaba por explotar.

—Por cierto, Kise —dijo Aomine mientras cogía sus llaves—, siéntete en toda la libertad de continuar con tus proyecciones laborales; eres completamente libre —dijo antes de salir.

Esas palabras frías lo tomaron por sorpresa. Kise pestañeó incrédulo y trató de acercarse para solucionar lo que había causado con su enojo, pero Aomine ya le había cerrado la puerta, era demasiado tarde.

Daiki se frotó la sien, tenía ganas de regresar y arrepentirse de lo que había dicho. Había hablado por hablar al sentirse atacado, pero lo cierto era que esa relación cada día se tornaba más desgastante para ambos. Momoi se acercó a él y lo abrazó antes de tomarlo del brazo, era lo mejor salir de ese edificio.

* * *

~4~

Para Akashi Seijūrō, la ociosidad era el peor defecto que una persona tenía. Un defecto imperdonable debido a su esquematizada y rigurosa vida desde la infancia. Disciplinado para ser un hombre de éxito. Por eso, no comprendía cómo Murasakibara vivía sin preocupaciones ni aspiraciones de ningún tipo. No había ganas de superarse o llegar a ser alguien. Atsushi había desperdiciado ocho años en la vagancia e iba por el noveno.

Por su poco tiempo disponible, Akashi nunca le había hecho realmente hincapié en ese tema. Siempre colocó en un segundo plano la vida de Atsushi, porque era precisamente eso: la vida de Atsushi. Él no se inmiscuyó, pero en ese momento se encontraba de vacaciones laborales, aunque no académicas. Recién a sus 26 años, estaba terminando el MBA en la universidad de Tokio. El trabajo al lado de su padre era acaparador y, por un par de años, paró con los estudios para dedicarse enteramente a los negocios después de terminar su carrera de Economía en la misma casa de estudios.

Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan inicial, tanto en su vida laboral como la profesional, pero su vida sentimental seguía estando con quiebres. No había peleas entre ellos, pero la actitud de Murasakibara le comenzaba a exasperar ahora que veía a diario la holgazanería de su novio y que su padre lo estaba presionando para ponerle las pilas si no quería problemas.

Akashi terminó de revisar el archivo que imprimiría más tarde y cerró su ordenador. Eran casi las 14:00 horas, sus clases todavía empezaban en veinte minutos más. Se alistaría. Subió a su habitación y tomó su maletín junto con la billetera. Bajó nuevamente y guardó su laptop en la mochila, también metió dos libros.

—Aka-chin~~, los empleados todavía no han cocinado —escuchó. Seijūrō suspiró y no hizo caso—. ¡Aka-chin~~~!

Se colgó la maleta y fue a la sala donde estaba su pareja, con quien iba a cumplir dentro de poco 10 años de noviazgo. Diez años que se habían convertido en un chasquido. El pelirrojo todavía no concebía que el tiempo se haya pasado tan rápido y le era increíble pensar que llevaban esa cantidad de años junto a él.

—Atsushi —dijo al verlo desparramado en sillón—, te advertí que mi padre no amenazaba en vano. Los empleados no nos atenderán más.

—Pero tengo hambre~~~~.

—Lo mejor será que comas en algún restaurante. —Sugirió—. Ten cuidado al salir y, por favor, desconecta lo que enchufas.

—Aka-chin, espera, pero no tengo dinero —dijo extendiendo una mano—. ¿Me prestas~~? Mis ahorros ya se acabaron.

—La cuota. —Akashi le corrigió—. Atsushi, ya te lo he dicho, yo estoy de acuerdo con la posición de mi padre, ponte a trabajar si quieres obtener dinero. Esfuérzate.

—¿Pero por qué? No hay ningún apuro, Aka-chin~~. Más tarde miraré el periódico. —Atsushi volvió la atención a sus caricaturas favoritas.

—Tienes 26 años, Atsushi, reflexiona. —Akashi avanzó unos pasos poniéndose delante del mayor para que le prestara la debida atención—. No ganamos la aprobación de mi padre sin ningún propósito. Esmérate, empieza por un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Para Masaomi, padre de Seijūrō, fue un golpe bastante fuerte enterarse que su hijo había estado manteniendo una relación a escondidas con un bueno para nada —palabras literales con las que él se refería a Murasakibara—. Aun así, a pesar de todos los contras que le sacaba al novio de su hijo cada vez que lo veía, aceptó esa relación con dos condiciones. Uno, que no descuidara los estudios y el trabajo. Dos, no espectáculos en vía pública. Cuando llegaron a ese acuerdo, Akashi invitó a Atsushi a vivir con él para la privacidad.

Seijūrō había cumplido con ambas condiciones a lo largo de esos años. Trabajaba en la casa de bolsas de su padre y, en sus tiempos libres, enseñaba shōgi en una academia que montó.

En cambio, Atsushi era harina de otro costal, no hacía ningún esfuerzo por demostrarle a su suegro que no era un bueno para nada. Cuando terminó la preparatoria, se dedicó a salir y darse un par de años para pensar profundamente en qué estudiar. Al pasar el plazo, puso como excusa su accidente en carro y su pierna rota, razón por la cual no se instruyó en nada en un par de años más. En el quinto año de vagancia, se le dio por aprender a conducir. Un chispazo de improductividad, como le llamó el señor Akashi. Seijūrō, por su parte, lo apoyó.

Sin embargo, Murasakibara no solo se tardó otros 365 días más para aprender a manejar un auto, sino también los ahorros de Akashi se fueron por el drenaje por las cuentas que tuvo que pagar por todos los desastres y destrozos que había ocasionado Atsushi en sus dichosas clases de práctica, con un instructor que lo odiaba.

Finalmente, los tres últimos años se la había pasado entre ir a un curso para hacer postres y dulces —otra acción improductiva para el dueño de la mansión—, el club de los dulces —ocio de ociosos—, el billar —casa de los ludópatas— y dormir.

Akashi, simplemente, no iba a permitir un noveno año de sinónimos referidos a la ociosidad de su pareja. Los comentarios de su padre le pasaban factura directa en problemas y dolores de cabeza continuos. El pelirrojo suspiró y fue a desconectar el cable del televisor. Sin esa distracción, mantendría a Murasakibara con los ojos fijos en él.

—Atsushi, estos últimos meses los has transcurrido sin ningún propósito. Vives entre comer, ver televisión o irte al billar a jugar con Tatsuya. —Akashi enumeró, sus brazos cruzados le imponían aún más seriedad a sus palabras—. Te lo advierto por última vez, busca un empleo. Puedes o no hacerme caso. Pero si decides no hacerlo, te echaré de esta casa.

Sacó de su maletín una sección del periódico que había comprado en la mañana. Puso los anuncios de trabajo en uno de los soportes laterales del sillón.

—Es tiempo que empieces a comportarte como un joven adulto, no un adolescente —dijo para terminar con esa plática—. Nos vemos, iré a la universidad.

Akashi caminó hacia al pasillo y, minutos después, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. El ruido que hacía la reja que daba para la avenida no lo llegó a oír. Murasakibara se movió con pereza y miró desinteresado la primera plana. Había varios empleos como editor de manga, chofer, electricista, bombero, policía, ayudante de cocina, entre otros.

—Trabajar, trabajar, es lo único que dice~~.

Nada le llamaba la atención o, en otras palabras, todo le daba flojera de hacer. Pensar en levantarse temprano todos los días lo agobiaba. Atsushi dejó el periódico a un lado y sacó su celular para llamar a su mejor amigo de preparatoria.

—Muro-chin, ¿me acompañas al centro~~? Ya se me acabaron mis dulces —dijo al ser cogido en la línea.

—Atsushi, esta vez tardaste menos, eres un caso especial. —Tatsuya rio apenas—. En quince minutos, espérame en el billar de siempre.

Aplazaría la búsqueda de trabajo para otro día, a pesar de la advertencia dado hace unos minutos. Cogió su casaca que estaba tirada en el piso, aunque no hiciera tanto frío, y salió de la casa sin siquiera llevarse consigo los anuncios laborales.

* * *

 **N/F:** Esta historia ya está finalizada y la Primera Edición estuvo por mucho tiempo en la gran web. Ahora la subo como una Segunda Edición bastante notoria, debo decir. Corrección de errores en tiempo y espacio, una mejor redacción, detalles más fondo y lineamientos necesarios.

No hay cambio de parejas, tampoco quité el M-PREG ni modifiqué el hilo esencial, aunque estoy trabajando en una versión alternativa de esta historia. EQUIS.

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_El siguiente capítulo~_

 _¡Gracias por los comentarios y leídas!_

* * *

—Capítulo 2—

 **Bonito Aniversario**

* * *

~1~

Su manera de explotar ante la impotencia era a través de las lágrimas. Ponerse a llorar era una acción que le desagradaba más que cualquier otra, significaba una derrota. Ryōta enredó los dedos en sus hebras y se lamentó de haber sido hiriente. La sinceridad no iba de la mano con la falta de empatía. Secó su rostro con la manga de la bata de baño y miró su alrededor, no había más que desorden, como su vida sentimental. La relación con Aomine Daiki había llegado a serle insuficiente, poco permitido para alguien como él.

Todo lo relacionado con el amor se había complicado con el paso del tiempo, año a año. La rutina, la actitud seca y distante de Aomine habían terminado por hostigar a Kise, quien ahora no cuidaba sus palabras. Herir o ser sincero, cualquiera que se escogiera.

Daiki no lo contestaba el celular. Había tratado de comunicarse con él sin respuesta positiva, aumentando su ansiedad. Kise volvió a limpiar sus lágrimas, estaba cansado de atormentarse cada de regresaba a esa casa. Un día de esos iba a perder el control. Cogió nuevamente su móvil para marcar a otro número, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien que supiese escuchar.

—¿Kurokocchi? —preguntó al ser contestada la llamada.

—Hola, Kise-kun ¿Cómo estás?

Ryōta fingió bienestar. Por unos minutos, trató de mantener una conversación casual, pero se rompió al regresarle las ganas de llorar. Su fuerza se quebró y sintió cómo su voz se entrecortó.

—Se acabó, Kurokocchi —dijo. No lo ocultó más—. Aomine-… me terminó.

—Tranquilo, ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa? —Tetsuya le ofreció—. Hoy tengo el día libre, pedí permiso en mi trabajo.

—Sí… Más bien, disculpa, sé que hoy es tu aniversario con Kagamicchi… yo solo-…

—No te preocupes, Kise-kun, al parecer todos lo recuerdan menos él —murmuró. Kuroko dejó el lapicero que tenía en mano, continuaría su trabajo después—. Voy para allá.

Siendo así, Kise se despidió y colgó. Esperaba solucionar ese problema en menos de 48 horas, porque su siguiente vuelo era en dos días. Si no había solución; por lo menos, exigía una última conversación.

Jugueteó con el celular en las manos, nervioso. Ignoraba todas notificaciones, ninguna era de Aomine. Amigos tenía muchos, pero eran superficiales. Tardó en decidirse por orgullo, pero se arriesgó y le mandó un mensaje de voz a Daiki. "Aominecchi, lo siento, reconozco que me excedí… Lo siento mucho", dijo antes de cortar.

Después de media hora, Tetsuya llegó y abrazó a su amigo, quien otra vez se quebró. No tenía fortaleza para sostenerse en calma. Kise le explicó el problema, reconociendo su error en no haber pensado dos veces sus palabras.

Kuroko suspiró al ver el dolor ajeno; desde su punto de vista, esa relación había sido tóxica desde el momento en que inició. Ninguno de los dos cedía.

—No debiste menospreciarlo. —Primero Kuroko lo regañó—. Créeme que entiendo, sé que te fastidia el hecho de no verlo seguido, pero es su trabajo. Aomine-kun respeta el tuyo.

—No seas estúpido, Kurokocchi —dijo. Propio de Kise, ser mordaz al verse débil—, ¡claro que no lo respeta! En cada oportunidad que tiene, me hace hincapié de que es una estupidez y que debería dejar mi "capricho".

—Kise-kun, siendo cáustico no conseguirás nada.

—No me aconsejes con palabras que no entiendo —murmuró para sí—, pero supongo que tienes razón —dijo después. Kise tiró su cerquillo para atrás, la cabeza se le enfriaba minuto a minuto—; ¿Hoy no fuiste a trabajar, Kurokocchi?

Tetsuya asentó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Hace una semana, había pedido permiso para tener justamente ese día libre, encargándole el aula a su cargo a uno de los profesores suplentes en el jardín de niños.

—Quiero hablar con él… ¿Y si lo llamas tú? —Kise pensó

—Quizás está ocupado, Kise-kun. —A veces su amigo se entercaba. Tetsuya suspiró y lo llamó ante la insistencia del rubio. Sonó dos, tres, cuatro, ya cuando iba a colgar escuchó la voz de Kagami—¿Kagami-kun? —El menor se fastidió— ¿Por qué estás con el móvil de Aomine-kun?

—Kuroko, no tengo tiempo para eso. —Kagami lo regañó—. Prende la televisión y pon el canal 2 para que te informes —dijo antes de cortar.

Había habido un secuestro en el banco central y los delincuentes en un hecho desesperado hicieron estallar todo el local. Estaban bomberos por todos lados tratando de controlar la situación y otros estaban dentro salvando a los policías que se habían quedado atrapados.

—Ahí está —dijo Kuroko señalando un lado de la pantalla.

Cerca de una ambulancia, se veía a Kagami cargando a Aomine, quien tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno. El moreno no había sufrido ninguna lesión grave, pero sí varias contusiones en los brazos. Además, de haber arruinado su uniforme que era lo de menos importancia.

Una enferma asistió a Daiki cuando Kagami le avisó de un nuevo rescatado, ella le limpió las heridas superficiales y vendó parte de su brazo izquierdo. Por fortuna, no había recibido daños peores, como otros colegas que se encontraban recostados en camillas con máscaras de oxígeno.

Aomine tosió repetidas veces, el olor del humo aún lo perturbaba. La paramédico se disculpó y tomó el botiquín de primeros auxilios para ayudar a un par de policías, quienes se habían desmayado apenas pusieron un pie fuera del incendio.

—Satsuki está adentro —Daiki dijo entre que tocía—. Por favor, sácala.

—No te preocupes, me encargué de que alguien la ayude antes de salir —respondió. Kagami miró por un momento hacia las llamas, poco a poco iban controlando ese gran fuego— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó.

Aomine se sacó la mascarilla y lo miró con un gesto socarrón.

—Casi me cae una pared encima, Bakagami —dijo altanero— ¿Cómo carajos quieres que esté bien? Me duele todo el cuerpo. —Aomine se quejó.

—Házmelo recordar la siguiente vez para dejarte ahí carbonizándote —Taiga contestó entre risas, aunque seguía nervioso.

Kagami le dio unas amistosas palmadas en el hombro y se despidió de él, era tiempo de regresar con sus compañeros. Se colocó el casco de bombero, mientras llamaba a otros colegas que estaban dispersos. El fuego había sido totalmente apagado, era momento de volver a entrar para rescatar a las personas que habían quedado debajo de los escombros.

* * *

~2~

"Tenías que ser tú de todos los escorpio del mundo, ese horóscopo no deja de sorprenderme. Siempre tan atinado", Midorima murmuró. Esa operación lo había puesto nervioso, no por la complicación, sino por ser un paciente bastante conocido para él.

Paró dos veces y retrocedió, debido a la gran coagulación de sangre; el organismo de Takao no estaba colaborando. Inclusive, tenía varias obstrucciones en las arterias del corazón, producto de la mala alimentación que había estado teniendo Kazunari en los últimos años. Muchas grasas y pocas verduras.

—Frecuencia cardiaca —preguntó Midorima.

—165 lpm.

"Está estable, pero… no me puedo concentrar siendo él ¿Qué demonios le habrá pasado? No hay nada en su expediente", pensó mientras tanteaba el sondeo. Una enfermera le secó el sudor y limpió la sangre que se había derramado.

 _2do año de preparatoria – 10 de Julio_

 _—¿Qué hay?, Shin-chan ¿Ese es tu amuleto de la suerte?_

 _—Sí, es un yo-yo color azul —respondió, mientras terminaba de cambiarse para ir a la práctica de básquet— ¿Quieres algo más?_

 _Su compañero se había quedado en la nada mirándolo cómo se desabotonaba la camisa y se desabrochaba el pantalón. Takao no se consideraba un pervertido, pero simplemente despegaba la mirada de esa escena. Ver el torso desnudo de Midorima le resultaba excitante, sus músculos, los abdominales que los tenía marcados; era perfecto._

 _Shintarō era perfecto para él._

 _Al darse cuenta que Midorima lo estaba mirando extrañado, desvió la mirada hacia los casilleros y se acercó a su casilla para cambiarse también._

 _—Oye~ Shin-chan, ¿hoy tienes algo qué hacer después del entrenamiento?_

 _—Saldré con mi familia._

 _"Genial~, no le podré decir, tendrá que ser mañana… como siempre… así podré… no… ¡No! Mañana no, dije que se lo diría hoy y hoy será. Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil, si te rechaza, te rechaza y ya…", Kazunari pensó nerviosamente._

 _Parecía fácil declarársele a alguien, pero se estaba muriendo del temor. Un rechazo era doloroso. Las manos le comenzaron a sudar y presentía que se había sonrojado._

 _—S-Shin-chan, verás, hay algo que quiero decirte. —Takao levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos con una amplia sonrisa—. No me lo vas a creer~._

 _—Habla rápido, Takao._

 _—Y-yo… bueno… ¿Cuál es mi lucky item hoy? ¿Lo sabes? —preguntó esquivándose el mismo el tema—. Quería verlo hoy en la mañana, pero..._

 _"Mierda, eso no… ¡No puede ser tan complicado!", Takao se dijo a la vez._

 _Midorima lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y terminó de ponerse las zapatillas antes de contestarle, presentía que en realidad había algo más, pero no le haría hincapié, porque Kazunari era especialista en decirle estupideces._

 _— Una cinta adhesiva, toma. —Shintarō le entregó su amuleto y se dispuso a guardar su uniforme para de una buena vez ir a las canchas._

 _—Espera, Shin-chan, no seas impaciente. Te lo diré, me gustas mucho —dijo sin más dejándole ver una gran sonrisa—. Me gustas, Shin-chan._

 _Shintarō lo intuía, no era totalmente inesperado. Desde hace unos meses, se había dado cuenta de la forma en que Takao se quedaba mirándolo. Realmente apreciaba a su compañero y lo que menos quería era herirlo._

 _—Déjate de bromas en serio._

 _—No te estoy bromeando, ya que te lo dije, así que no retrocederé —respondió más seguro, se había arriesgado lo suficiente para retirarse—. Quiero estar contigo, Shin-chan._

 _Shintarō observó el rostro de Kazunari, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y sus ojos reflejaban ansiedad._

 _—La práctica ya va a comenzar, vamos. —Midorima cogió su pote de agua y se dirigió a la puerta sin miramientos inoportunos—. Olvidaré esto, Takao. No vuelvas a decir una cosa como esa._

 _Fue la primera noche que Kazunari tuvo un trago amargo ¿No valía la pena que aunque sea lo rechazara? ¿Tan difícil se le hacía decir: No quiero? Qué irónico resultaba._

 _3er año de preparatoria – Graduación_

 _La ceremonia ya había finalizado y, como era de esperarse, Shintarō se graduó con honores y con un cerro de diplomas; mientras que, Kazunari suspiraba de alegría de haber pasado el curso de Historia, que siempre lo llevaba a cargo cada verano._

 _Todos se encontraban en el patio abrazándose, tomándose fotos y celebrando que al fin se habían graduado. Unos hablando de su futuro en la universidad y otros hablando de trabajo._

 _Kazunari, él solo tenía en mente algo: "esto se acaba aquí supongo, Shin-chan". Sonreía, a pesar de saber que quizás ahí se separarían. No le veía el caso a ponerse triste e incomodar a sus padres, era algo que naturalmente sabía que llegaría._

 _Midorima estaba hablando con su familia, su hermana menor lo abrazaba muy feliz y lo felicitaba sin parar. La madre tenía una amplia sonrisa; mientras que su padre no creía que haya definición para un nivel más alto de estar completamente orgulloso de su hijo._

 _Cuando Takao lo vio separarse de ellos, aprovechó ese momento. Era el ahora o nunca. Se acercó a él y le pidió tomarse una foto._

 _—No me gustan las fotos en serio._

 _—Sales en muchas revistas de básquet, Shin-chan. No seas mentiroso~ —dijo sonriente—. Solo una, no seas aburrido~._

 _Midorima se arregló los lentes para ganar tiempo y terminó aceptando._

 _—Apúrate._

 _Unas compañeras le hicieron el favor de tomarle la fotografía con Midorima. Takao fingió una gran sonrisa, era especialista en eso. Cuando tuvo su cámara de vuelta, sonrío al confirmar que se veían muy bien juntos._

 _—Takao, que te vaya bien y que te decidas a qué carrera ingresar —dijo extendiéndole la mano._

 _"¿Un apretón, Shin-chan? Bueno… así se supone que se despiden los amigos ¿No?", Kazunari se dijo así mismo._

 _—Oye~ Shin-chan ¿Me extrañarás? Ya no habrá nadie que tire de la carreta. —Kazunari sonrió y le recibió el apretón, lo hacía con fuerza y con esperanza de que eso nunca se acabara._

 _—No vives tan lejos de mi casa, algún día nos veremos por ahí._

 _—Oh cierto, es que ya no será lo mismo. —La voz se le estaba quebrantando—. Yo... te deseo lo mejor, Shin-chan._

 _—No seas ridículo en serio. Nunca tiento al destino, estaré bien. Toma._

 _Midorima puso en sus manos un talco para el cuerpo. Kazunari miró el pote con el ceño fruncido, lo había descuadrado._

 _—¿Y esto qué es? Yo uso colonia, Shin-chan ¿Me estás insinuando algo?_

 _—Idiota, es el amuleto de hoy para los Escorpio._

 _—Ah~, gracias por el detalle, Shin-chan, pero no tienes por qué ser tan tú ¿No me puedes dar un abrazo? No es mucho que digamos, no tengo lepra ni sarna~._

 _Midorima sonrió apenas y envolvió a Takao en sus brazos. Dos años y medio para estar dentro de esa calidez ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Si lo rechazaba nuevamente, lo habría aunque sea intentado por última vez y no se arrepentiría más adelante._

 _—Sigo enamorado de ti, Shin-chan —susurró lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara. Midorima sintió cómo los brazos de Kazunari se cerraban cada vez más aferrándose a él._

 _—Takao, suéltame en serio. Quiero decirte algo._

 _—No, sé que me vas a rechazar, ya lo sé —murmuró acongojado—. Tenía que decírtelo, Shin-chan. Solo quiero un abrazo largo._

 _Midorima se lo permitió el tiempo necesario; cuando vio a sus padres acercarse, lo alejó de inmediato. Takao estaba llorando, se limpió los ojos de inmediato y sonrió torcido._

 _—Es justificable, Shin-chan. Estoy seguro que no te veré en mucho tiempo._

 _A pesar de estar botando lágrimas como un niño bobo, le sonrió de oreja a oreja, así era como deseaba que lo recordara, siempre con esa amplia sonrisa burlona en el rostro._

 _—No eres tú, Takao. Simplemente no tenemos futuro… éxitos, nos vemos. —Shintarō lo volvió a mirar y se fue hacia sus padres que recién regresaban de hablar con los maestros junto con su hermanita._

¿Por qué tenía que recordar eso justo en medio de la operación? "Debo concentrarme y terminar esto lo antes posible", Midorima se llamó la atención mentalmente.

Ya había pasado lo más complicado. Solamente faltaban unos cuantos minutos más y podía sentirse aliviado. Había desbloqueado todas las arterias de las coagulaciones. La presión cardiaca era normal, y sus pulsos y palpitaciones seguían corriendo al nivel adecuado.

Terminó de coser los 10 puntos, siendo la intervención quirúrgica un éxito. Las enfermeras terminaron de arreglar la sala y pasaron a retirarse, mientras que Midorima seguía mirando a Takao dormir, incluso la anestesióloga se había ido.

"Idiota, siempre tienes que hacer un drama", Shintarō susurró no apartando su mirada de él. Kazunari lo escucharía apenas se levantara, le reprocharía su mala conducta alimenticia y sus pocas ganas de cuidar su salud.

* * *

~3~

Confirmar que Atsushi no había recapacitado fue el detonante final. Akashi no lo permitiría de nuevo, estaba harto de esa actitud despreocupada que demostraba su pareja. Cogió un par de maletas y empacó todas las pertenencias ajenas. Cada una de ella para no dejar que nada se lo recordase.

Su chofer fue el encargado de llevar el equipaje a una de las camionetas. Para Seijūrō no sería complicado encontrarlo, lo buscaría en el mismo lugar de siempre: el billar cerca de la casa de Tatsuya, sitio donde Murasakibara se escondía cuando desobedecía o cuando sabía que iba a ser regañado.

Llegó a la puerta del local, el chofer le entregó las maletas y el pelirrojo le ordenó que lo esperara en el auto. Akashi respiró profundo y se dijo que se mantendría firme. Entró al billar encontrándolo a Murasakibara jugando de lo más tranquilo con Himuro.

El de cabellos morados cuando lo vio, escondió el taco detrás de él pensando que así no le llamaría la atención. Aunque más le preocupaba el equipaje que su novio traía consigo.

—¿Te vas de viaje, Aka-chin?

—No, no me voy de viaje —le dijo molesto— ¿Ya conseguiste trabajo? Supongo que sí al estar celebrado.

—H-hola, Akashi. —Himuro lo saludó. El pelirrojo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y lo ignoró. En ese momento, no cruzaría palabras con terceros.

—Sí busqué, Aka-chin, pero no encontré nada. Verás… se necesita experiencia y-…

—A dos calles, hay un cartel donde dice: "Se necesita joven para operador con o sin experiencia". No me mientas, Atsushi.

—Bien… no he buscado, Aka-chin. —Murasakibara confesó.

—Perfecto. Yo no advierto en vano, mis órdenes son absolutas, ya te lo he dicho. Toma, aquí están tus maletas —dijo poniéndolas delante de él—. No vuelves a poner un pie en mi casa y tampoco me busques hasta que consigas un maldito trabajo, Atsushi.

Sin esperar una respuesta, salió del local y se metió a la limusina para irse de inmediato antes de que se arrepintiera. "Ya aprenderá, es cuestión de tener paciencia, sé que conseguirá un empleo", susurró.

Himuro, que vio que todo el mundo los estaba mirando, cogió el par de maletas y le dijo a Atsushi para irse a su casa por el momento. No le gustaba ser el punto de espectáculo.

—No, iré a buscarlo. Aka-chin me perdonará, siempre lo hace. —Murasakibara salió del billar y fue hacia la dirección de su novio, pero Tatsuya lo detuvo.

—Oye, Atsushi, se le veía realmente molesto. Mejor espera a que se calme y de ahí hablan, además no puedes aparecerte sin un empleo. —Himuro le aconsejó.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Himuro! —Gritó.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó escéptico de la acusación—. Yo no tengo nada que ver en tu vida amorosa, inclusive pensé que todo estaba bien.

Murasakibara suspiró, debía calmarse para no llevar la discusión a más, pero la desesperación no lo ayudaba. Akashi había sido tan directo y severo, que temía por esas palabras. Pateó una de sus maletas. No había otra opción, tenía que conseguir un empleo si pretendía volver a ganarse la confianza de Seijūrō.

—Atsushi, no veas esto como una desgracia, sino como una oportunidad para mejorar tu relación con Akashi —dijo. Murasakibara volteó hacia él.

—Es fácil decirlo, como tú tienes un trabajo —murmuró fastidiado—. Al final, qué te va a importar hacer el vago conmigo. Eres un mal amigo, Muro-chin.

—Por eso, Akashi te ha botado —dijo aún sereno—. No quieres tomar responsabilidad de tus acciones. No estaría mal que maduraras un poco.

—¿Y me lo dices cuando ya me botaron?

—Lo único que debes hacer es conseguir un empleo. —Himuro no contestaría al sacáramos ni a la cizaña de su amigo—, pero primero, dejemos tus maletas en mi casa.

Murasakibara aceptó y caminó rumbo a esa dirección sin esperarlo, aún mantenía el ceño fruncido y su humor agrio. Nunca pensó que Akashi se atreviera a botarlo, siempre le pareció una exageración el tema del trabajo. No era su sueño ser parte de la sociedad activa, pero si era la única manera, lo intentaría hasta que al pelirrojo se olvidara de esa continua necedad.

* * *

~4~

Después de llevar a Momoi en su casa, Aomine fue a su departamento. Había oído el mensaje de voz de Kise y su malhumor había disminuido, aunque no se convencía de volver a esa pesada relación que los asfixiaba a ambos.

Todo la mañana había estado ocupado en el trabajo, su cuerpo lleno de moretones era producto de ello. Aún le dolían cada una de sus articulaciones, pero a pesar de ello, era osado al estar manejando su moto. Una XD que se compró después de un par de años lleno de ahorros. Había sido fruto de su esfuerzo y le enorgullecía decirlo.

Sin embargo, para Kise esos logros no significaban nada. Monetariamente, Aomine no había crecido y ese era el tema principal de discusión. Mientras que Ryōta ganaba más de $6000 al mes, Daiki siempre tenía un cheque de 1850 dólares líquidos.

"No todo tiene que ser dinero, está bien si me gusta lo que hago", murmuró al leer las hojas que le había dado su jefe. En ese accidente, había ganado mucha experiencia y uno de sus tantos jefes se había dado cuenta de su potencial. Daiki hojeó aburrido ese gran folleto, era una introducción a la criminología, la misma carrera que había estudiado Momoi. Aún no le había comentado nada a su mejor amiga, pero estaba seguro que lo apoyaría y alentaría a tomar la gran oportunidad que se le estaba presentando.

Todavía debía pensarlo con calma, porque eso significaba un cambio de 180° en su vida y no se sentía listo como para dejar todo atrás de la noche a la mañana. Guardó esos documentos en su mochila de trabajo y sacó la llave, estaba en la puerta de su departamento.

Apenas abrió, se quedó quieto en su sitio. El vidrio de la mesa de centro estaba roto y, aún el suelo, estaban las latas de refresco y el cereal regado, a unos pasos más, el pote quebrado por la parte izquierda. Daiki suspiró, no se enojaría por algo habitual en Kise. Escuchó ruidos en el cuarto principal, ahí estaba Ryōta. Tiró su maletín a un lado y cerró la puerta despacio, esa vez Daiki lo sorprendería.

A cuclillas caminó por el pasillo y se apegó a la pared, viendo apenas por el filo de la puerta entreabierta. Kise estaba sentado en el suelo y a su alrededor unas cuantas bolsas negras, era basura. Aomine desmesuró los ojos, entrando abruptamente al cuarto.

—¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! —preguntó abriendo la primera bolsa, había muchas cosas suyas allí tiradas—. Maldita sea, Kise, esto es mío.

—Aominecchi... —susurró— ¿Estás bien? Vi el reportaje de la mañana, ¿todo bien?

—Eso no interesa, idiota, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo con mis cosas? —repreguntó aún más molesto—. No tienes ningún derecho sobre ellas, te recuerdo que acabamos de terminar.

—Solo es limpieza —respondió apenas. Kise tenía algunas fotos de ellos, las conservaban en una caja. Dudó en silencio, pero se decidió segundos después. Rompió en conjunto todas por la mitad y las aventó a la bolsa de basura que tenía más cerca—. Simplemente saco la basura.

Aomine hizo una mueca, mezcla de fastidio y dolor. En ese sentido, aceptaba ser mucho más sentimental que Kise. No lo demostraba con palabras ni gestos, pero su departamento estaba lleno de recuerdos físicos que apreciaba y cuidaba de no perder o romper, aunque Ryōta había hecho pedazos uno de ellos en ese momento.

—Estas fotos no son solo tuyas —Daiki dijo poniéndose de cuclillas para recogerlas.

—No te contradigas, me lo acabas de recordar, hemos terminado. —Repitió— ¿Acaso piensas conservar una foto mía? No seas ridículo. —Ryōta masculló.

—Cinco años te parecen una ridiculez a ti, ¿no? —cuestionó tirándole las fotos en la cara. No haría más esfuerzo por contenerse—. Siempre te he parecido menos, siempre te has creído muy superior a mí por ser ese prototipo perfecto de piloto bonito.

—¿Quieres hablar de esto? —Kise se levantó y puso las manos sobre las caderas, en una pose relajada—. No necesito creerme algo que soy, aprende a diferenciar entre creerse y ser.

Aomine apretó los puños, intentó tomar a Ryōta de la camiseta, pero él lo esquivó dándole un manotazos en el brazo. Ninguno de los dos ganaba en fuerza y ambos estaban conscientes que una pelea física los dejaría muy mal a los dos.

—No voy a discutir, no voy a discutir contigo porque tú ya no eres parte de mi vida. —Daiki abrió de par en par la puerta de la habitación—. Lárgate.

—No. —Ryōta se negó y le dio la espalda para seguir su labor—. Me iré cuando termine de botar la basura y sacar todas mis cosas.

—Lárgate, Kise, lárgate a las buenas. Yo te enviaré tus cosas a la casa de Kagami. —Insistió.

—¿Ah? Prefiero asegurarme, no quiere que conserves nada mío... Mira esto —dijo tomando un libro de dibujos que había sacado del clóset—. De Sakurari-kun, ¿no? Aprende a superar las cosas, Aomine-kun.

Ryōta lo partió en dos. Había sido suficiente para Daiki. Los golpes se presentaron, siendo Aomine el más perjudicado. Su técnica era rápida. El moreno tenía fuerza en los brazos, pero Kise tenía mucha más habilidad por ser, hasta el momento, una gran esponja que absorbía la destreza de otros con facilidad. No permitió que le pusiese un puño encima de su rostro, se cuidó bastante en ese aspecto.

La pelea paró cuando Daiki logró romperle los labios. Kise se tapó la boca un momento, no derramó mucha sangre, pero el labio inferior le punzaba del dolor. Aomine reconoció que había actuado sin pensar, el enojo se le bajó a los pies y trató de disculparse.

—Kise... Lo siento...

—¿Lo sientes? ¡¿Lo sientes?! —dijo salido de sus casillas—. Ahora siéntelo de verdad, imbécil, siéntelo.

Kise se había retenido bastante para no pegarle, mas él también había llegado a su límite. Fue rápido al plantarle un puñetazo en la cara a Aomine. Un golpe seco y directo en el pómulo derecho. Daiki retrocedió forzado por el impacto.

—Duele, ¿no? —preguntó enojado pateando una de las bolsas—. Es el colmo que me reclames ser un maldito presumido cuando tú eras mucho peor en la secundaria.

—¡Pero ya crecí, Kise! ¡Ya crecí! —respondió encolerizado.

—¿Crecer? ¿Tu mediocridad es crecer? ¿A tu triste empleo de policía le llamas crecer? —dijo entre risas—. A eso le llama ser un maldito conformista, Aomine, un simple y mundano conformista, que no aspira a ninguna mejor-...

—¡Ya! —Gritó bastante fuerte—. Ya me harté de tus menosprecios, Kise, te voy a demostrar hasta dónde puedo llegar —dijo señalándolo—. Acuérdate de todas tus malditas palabras, porque yo las voy a tener muy presentes cuando triunfe mucho más que tú.

Daiki caminó hacia él y lo empujó para sacar dos mudas de su uniforme de trabajo, no pisaría de nuevo ese departamento; lo rentaría o vendaría a alguien. Nunca antes había detestado tanto un lugar. Kise lo siguió con la mirada, pero no habló.

—Te deseo suerte, porque la necesitarás —Ryōta dijo antes de que cruzara la puerta.

—No lo creo, te sorprenderás —respondió. Aomine pensó en no voltear, pero lo hizo por tener el orgullo herido—. Ah, y no sé de qué mierda te crees. Me daría vergüenza decir que salgo contigo, por eso por mi parte, nadie sabía de lo nuestro.

Kise no contestó y desvió la mirada, porque era verdad. Daiki siempre le había pedido ocultar esa relación. Por ese motivo o por otro, pero había logrado herirlo de igual forma. Cuando escucho el portazo, a Kise se le humedecieron los ojos. Era fuerte para soportar frente a Daiki, pero en soledad todo se le encimaba.

Daiki se detuvo apenas puso un pie fuera de ese edificio. Apretó fuerte los párpados, arrepentido de lo último que dijo. "Perdóname, Kise… quizás esto sea lo mejor", Aomine pensó aguantando las ganas de retroceder. No habían logrado nada sólido en cinco años de relación, era momento de darse un respiro y pensar el porqué en vez de entercarse.

* * *

~5~

A las ocho de la noche, Kagami recién llegó a su casa. Había sido un día muy atareado en el trabajo y era muy probable que el día siguiente fuese igual. El derrumbe le había dejado a los no,besos mucho trabajo pendiente.

Taiga tiró su mochila al suelo y se desparramó en el sillón para prender la televisión. Había deseado por horas ese breve momento de tranquilidad. Kuroko escuchó el ruido y salió del cuarto, agradecía que en esa casa solo hubiese un solo pasillo. Esa noche no sería condescendiente, necesitaba una plática sería. Tetsuya se acercó al televisor y desenchufó ese aparato para evitar distracciones.

—Acabo de llegar —dijo cansado, pero a pesar de eso, se sentó adecuadamente. Conocía a su pareja y no desistiría—. Bien, te escucho, Kuroko.

—Es ese trabajo o yo, Kagami-kun. Yo no puedo estar viviendo pendiente de las noticias o de mi celular para ver si no te ha pasado algo… si solo…. si solo eso fuese el caso, lo aceptaría… pero encima tengo que soportar qu-...

—Kuroko. —Taiga lo interrumpió antes de que el sermón se extendiera—. Sabes que detesto que me vengas con la misma piedra. Además...

El pelirrojo sacó la mano de su bolsillo y le mostró una pequeña cajita con un listón blanco, era sencilla y de colores sólidos, pero por eso, era justamente perfecta.

—Feliz aniversario —dijo. Tetsuya cogió el regalo sin decir nada y lo abrió. Era un anillo bañado en oro, un símbolo de compromiso—. Atrás tiene grabada nuestra fecha.

Tetsuya tomó ese anillo entre sus dedos y lo observo mejor, dándose cuenta del detalle que le había mencionado su pareja: 15 de julio.

—P-pero por qué en la mañana no me dijiste nada.

—Pensaba darte una sorpresa esta tarde, hice una reservación en un restaurante, pero se cruzó lo del accidente y todo se me salió de control —dijo aún disgustado, había tirado dinero al agua—. Cuando llamé de nuevo, ya lo había perdido, así que solo me quedaba venir y darte el regalo así nomás…

Kuroko tuvo ganas de pedirle disculpas, pero a sus cuerdas vocales no formulaban ningún sonido. El regalo lo había tomado por sorpresa, aunque más feliz lo hizo la actitud y esa mirada despreocupada de Kagami. Taiga sonrió y puso una mano sobre sus cabellos celestes.

—Para con el estrés, idiota —dijo más relajado aún—. Pero… Disculpa, si te hice sentir mal, Kuroko. En serio lo siento.

No había más qué decir, Kuroko olvidaría por unos meses más los reclamos de esa profesión tan arriesgada. Se acercó a su parejas, hace unas semanas que no intimaban, era una perfecta oportunidad para aprovechar. Kagami lo entendió así.

 _Simple y sencillamente, continuará..._

* * *

_**N/F:** Daré una razón aquí, el Aomine x Kise se profundizará porque cuando leí esta historia, me di cuenta que de ellos no había puesto casi nada. ¡Saludos~!_


End file.
